


In Your Dreams

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur indulges in stealing Alfred's coat to aid him during his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on Hetalia Kink Meme [at Dreamwidth.](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=511764911#cmt511764911)

" _Oh god_..." Arthur crooned, clutching the jacket to his face as he inhaled long and deep, his entire body simply quivering at the sharp and heated scent that tore through his senses.   
  
He'd swiped the alpha's beloved article from class on Friday knowing full well that his heat was coming up soon. Luckily it was sooner than he had expected, so he was unable to attend class on Monday as pre-heat started to simmer in his blood, already producing the alluring pheromones that would easily bring an alpha to its knees. Come Tuesday his body had fully yielded, oversensitive and overheated as he curled up in a crudely, but carefully, constructed nest of soft pillows and blankets that covered the expanse of his bed, toys at ready.  
  
He had never had an alpha's scent during this time period before.  
  
The emotions raging through him were both vicious and driving as the clawing feeling of need made him mad with a frenzied sort of lust that he had never known before. Oh, yes, he had imagined Alfred during this time in the past, but not like this-- no, never like  _this_.  
  
He could almost taste the other man, his senses heady and fogged with the illusion of his presence. Those thick, broad shoulders and that field of sun golden muscle. Tousled wheat hair and sky blue eyes and thick teeth that would puncture the skin of his neck and claim him-- claim him with a ferocity and possessiveness that would leave Arthur  _screaming_ \--  
  
It was so very  _vivid_. It was a dream, but he could touch it now. He could--  _really_. It was right here in scent and he rubbed his cheek against that furry cuff that spent so much time pressed against that gorgeous neck.  
  
He was falling-- falling--  
  
He was losing himself to this and it felt brilliant. Fantastic.  
  
Shaking, he palmed at his toys as though to verify that they were still there, settling himself in as he began to let his mind wander... Yes-- yes-- what should he start with? Oh, dear--  
  
What if he had gone to school like this?  
  
Arthur gasped as his chest fluttered and he let his mind take over, lying on his back now with the coat pillowing him...  
  
He wanted the alpha to be drawn in-- to fight off the others. He wanted him possessive. He wanted him aching to claim Arthur before anyone else could. And then, of course, they'd have to do it soon so that he could be taken home and fucked properly, after all.  
  
Alfred was dragging him through those halls in his mind, a hand latched roughly around his upper arm as he was pulled along. The alpha looked angry--  
  
And then into a classroom. Was it the music room? Who cared-- Alfred was turning on him now, positively bristling.  
  
"Why did you come here today? Do you know what could have happened to you!?" The alpha yelled, approaching him with open concern-- concern that Arthur  _wished_  the other male would show him.  
  
Arthur took a deep breath and licked his lips.  
  
"Fuck-- Arthur, why are you here? I thought they were going to..." The anger was fading now, quickly replaced by something raw and primal. "Arthur, you shouldn't have come here today." The alpha was saying now, looking slightly remorseful as he approached. "Your scent, it's--,"  
  
The image of himself didn't move, frozen to the spot as Alfred came closer. He felt weak in the knees.  
  
And then, just in time, Alfred was grasping him-- holding him upright before he could have even begun to fall and pressing his nose to his neck and tasting him with lips, teeth, and tongue. Arthur tipped his head to the side and moaned, turned to jelly in that blissful embrace.  
  
"I can't hold back..." Alfred was murmuring now. "Fuck, you're just-- I--,"  
  
" _Please_." Arthur gasped, both aloud and in the vision.  
  
The alpha growled and pressed him up against a long desk in the corner, kissing him and making the omega's legs weak as he scrambled back for purchase, nearly swooning from the race of fire that burned through him. It was a rampage, turning his insides to cinder.  
  
"No one else can have you." The alpha told him possessively. "You're mine-- I won't let them have you."  
  
Arthur whined softly, arching against his pillows and blankets.  
  
They came to the floor in a tumbled flurry, Alfred tugging at his clothing and Arthur too eager and wanton to care. In reality Arthur mimicked this, yanking his shirt off and pulling the band of his pajama pants down haphazardly.  
  
Slick on linoleum as it seeped from his body and down his thighs, just as it was doing now onto his pillows. A sheen against tile.  
  
Alfred was panting, rough and desperate, now feverishly half-shirking his pants as he pulled the omega's exposed rear up to mean that engorged, angry red cock. And then Arthur was flipped over just as he rolled onto his stomach in real life, arse in the air and forearms keeping him stable. He gasped and grabbed one of his toys--one that imitated an alpha's length and even had an inflatable knot--and teased his own entrance with it.  
  
The Alfred in his mind only hesitated for a moment before pushing in with a single, fluid motion.  
  
And in went the toy with no warning and Arthur cried out against the jacket, the spice of Alfred's scent swimming in his mind as he convinced himself that this  _was_  his cock in the omega's arse. It felt so bloody  _real_...  
  
"Fuck, you're tight." Alfred would say, leaning over him now and teasing the back of his neck with his teeth as well as he could. "I'm going to pup you, you know. You'll be heavy with my children." The alpha growled slightly, a pleasurable feeling making Arthur shiver. "I want to see that." A hand was pressed against his stomach, kneading the soft flesh there.  
  
Arthur mimicked that with his own free hand, trembling around the dildo he held deep inside of him with the other. Then he pulled back and jerked it forward, his entire body snapping with the sheer euphoria that swept through him.  
  
"Mmm...  _god_ , Alfred..." He managed, voice heavy with emotion. "So good--  _ah_ \--,"  
  
"You like-- like that, huh?" The alpha gasped over him, thrusting in earnest now as the omega replicated that with his toy as best he could. "You just opened right up to me, too." He said heatedly. "Your hole was begging for my cock, wasn't it?"  
  
" _Nngh_ \-- Y- yes--!" Arthur cried out, tears beading in his eyes from the sheer pleasure of all of it. "Yes!"  
  
"Say it!" Alfred told him, a hand grabbing at his hair now and tugging him down into the tiling. Arthur normally hated such submissive gestures but, now--?  
  
Oh good god, now he  _loved_  it, the hand not pumping the toy into himself fisted in his hair roughly. "I- I want-- oh,  _Alfred_ , a- always-- I always wanted y- your... your cock--,"  
  
"Good boy." The alpha praised and Arthur felt a very  _real_  swelling in his chest at that, imagined or not. "You're close, huh?" Alfred said, and now Arthur's free hand was stroking himself, in his mind that hand the calloused fingers of the alpha. "You're leaking here, too..." He was told.  
  
Arthur mewled and tipped his head to the side, very real tears streaming down his face as he bucked into one hand and came back into the toy, every breath he exhaled an audible moan.  
  
"F- fuck, Arthur, I'm gonna... gonna come, I--,"  
  
The omega scrambled to activate the knot on the toy as he thrust it faster--  
  
And it inflated, slow at first, gliding into him with a gentle pop as he forced in the bulb at the toy's base, getting larger and larger and  _larger_  as he palmed himself with the free hand again, unable to stop from jerking into orgasm all of over his sheets as the feeling of being  _stretched_  took hold of his mind and everything else fell into oblivion, a pure, white nothingness.  
  
And then he very much collapsed, face still pressed into the jacket, shaking and breathing in gasps as he gave in to the full body, sated exhaustion that took hold of him. That was  _by far_  the most enjoyable orgasm that he had ever had.  
  
  
  
Alfred stared down at the mess of semen on his hands, almost unseeing as the soft sound of gasped breathing came in through the phone's speaker that was pressed to his ear. His mouth was dry and his entire body tensed. He could very nearly see the omega that wasn't there before him-- could very nearly  _taste_  his heat--  
  
The alpha swallowed, his entire body thrumming with a strangely restless feeling despite the orgasm he had just lost himself in. He bit his lip and and pulled the phone away from his ear.  
  
Hesitating for a long moment, he pressed the end call button lest this whole thing be revealed to the omega on the other end.  
  
It took only a few minutes to clean himself off, but he felt thoroughly dazed. Walking out of the room, he gave the phone back to his brother.  
  
Matthew blinked at him. frowning at his openly disheveled state. Alfred was certain he probably even smelled of sex, but if he did the omega didn't say anything about it.  
  
"So did you find out who was calling me from your phone? Are they going to give it back?" Matthew asked, carefully neutral.  
  
Alfred looked at him. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I know who has it." He said, already starting for the door. "I'm going to, um... go get it."   
  
And before Matthew could say anything, he added:  
  
"Don't wait up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to have a sequel, but for one of my prompt submission events someone said:
> 
> "USUK omegaverse! You can do what you want with that, but a short sequel to In Your Dreams would be super cool! - anon"
> 
> So here it is.

The knock at the door came suddenly and without warning. Arthur jerked, looking up at the carefully sealed slab of wood. It was supposed to protect the rest of his house from being saturated with his scent while he was in heat, so it didn’t make sense at all for someone to disturb him.

Slightly concerned, he called out a hesitant, “Y- yes…?” It was lucky that he’d just come down from a particularly strong orgasm, so his mind was clearer than it might normally have been.

"Arthur?"

The sound of that voice went through him like a shot and he stared up at the door with impossibly wide eyes. “Alfred!?”

What was he doing here? How was he outside the door? Arthur’s parents would  _never_  have just let in some strange alpha, so did that mean they weren’t home or had something happened? His thoughts were racing—scattered—and he shifted further into the comfort that was his bed-nest.

"Yeah. I’m gonna open the door, okay?"

"What!? No—,"

But it was too late. The scent of alpha hit him like wave and heat roared to life in his body, furious and needy. It recognized this alpha— _desired him_ —and Arthur had to fumble for a sheet to cover himself despite how the cloth felt restrictive over his too hot body.

He couldn’t see him clearly from this position, but he heard the door shut. And then he heard the sound of Alfred taking in a breath, the noise a wispy, audible hum of pleasure. “Wow, you smell  _good_.” The alpha said. His voice had a frayed edge to it.

Arthur didn’t know what was going on or why he was here or even if this was a dream or not, but he whined slightly, suddenly left wanting, and in moments the alpha was hovering over him— and then clambering into the nest after him.

Strong arms embraced him, a nose nuzzling into his neck and making him shiver. Arthur keened and Alfred teased his shoulder with his teeth. “Fuck, you’re good enough to eat…”

"H- how did… why are you…?" The omega managed, feeling heat slick down his thighs.

"No one was home." The alpha admitted, already shirking his clothes. Arthur shut his eyes with some dread, but there was more anticipation in there. His parents were going to kill Alfred for this though.

Somehow Arthur didn’t mind nearly as much.

"I- I want…" He whined, stretching out, muscles limber and hole loose from the toys he had been using.

"I know, babe." The alpha was shaking off his jeans. "I heard you calling for me."

"Y- You did?" Oh, this  _had_  to be a dream. A sweet, merciful, far too realistic dream. Alfred F. Jones would never be interested in someone like him, so then what else could it be?

The alpha leaned down to press against him, grinning, and slipped something out from under the omega’s head. Arthur blinked, spotting the familiar shape and shade of that beloved jacket. He flushed a deep red

"T- that— I—,"

Alfred wasn’t really paying attention to him, instead turning the article over to fish around its pockets. He extracted from one a smartphone and wiggled it, sky blues suddenly mirthful and glimmering at him. “I heard you calling for me.” He repeated, bringing the screen to life and showing him the outgoing history.

For a moment the omega stared at the display in uncomprehending silence before it dawned on him and he squirmed away from the other male in mortification. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry— so sorry, I didn’t, I mean you—,”

"Babe, it’s cool." Alfred said, leaning in to press against the omega again. The alpha was almost naked, only boxer shorts and a sheet separating him from the omega. "It was…  _Fuck_ , Arthur— it was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”

Those hands were drawing away the sheet now, Alfred taking stock of his arousal and drawing a rough hand over the painfully sensitive flesh.

Arthur moaned and bucked into his palm, beyond caring about anything other than the sweet, sweet need for a mate. It only made it that much more enticing that this was _Alfred_ , of all alphas, and part of him had a hard time grasping the fact that this was reality and not fantasy.

It felt so  _unreal_.

"Shit, you sound just like I always imagined, you know that?" The alpha told him, leaning in to bite hard at his neck in a teasing way that bespoke of things to come. "But you’re better in real life." He breathed into his ear. " _So much better_.”

The omega shivered, not sure what to make of the breathy, husky words. His mind was too addled with raw need and he mewled, skin prickling with heat. “I— I want…”

"Me?" Alfred teased, giving his neck a particularly hard nip.

"A _hh_ — Y- yes!”

The alpha kicked off his boxers. His hands came up to the omega’s knees and parted them effortlessly, Arthur’s breath coming in gasps as he felt slick run down onto the bedding.

He spared at glance at Alfred, blinked at the mesmerized look on his face. He seemed to be in something of a trance, eyes trained on the curve of his arse where it rested in the nest. Suddenly he jerked up Arthur’s thighs with a rather formidable strength, making his back curl before leaning in—

And then there was a tongue pressed flat against his inner thigh, making him twitch his feet as the alpha tasted the omega’s natural lubricant and made a soft purr. That deft tongue lapped and trailed its way along Arthur’s leg closer inwards, an erotic tickling on over-sensitized flesh. The alpha sat up, looking giddy and a little drunk as his eyes raked over the squirming omega.

"You taste better than I imagined too." Alfred told him, a sultry, cat-like expression flitting onto his features for a brief moment as he crawled forward, his swollen length pressing teasingly at the omega’s entrance.

Arthur was at his wit’s end by this point, a frustrated whine escaping him at the tease. “Y- you’re terrible…” He bemoaned slightly, trying to meet the head of the alpha’s cock, desperate for more of it. “G- get on with it already—!”

Alfred grinned, suddenly looking fond as he leaned up to nuzzle the side of Arthur’s face. “Sure thing, babe.”

The omega exhaled a soft breath as the head of that eager erection started to part into his slick ring of muscle—

When the door flew open with an angry slam, a wide-eyed, livid head alpha standing there. The room was instantly saturated with the dominating scent of Arthur’s father—a scent the omega was blessedly immune to, of course—and the man stalked forward, very literally dragging Alfred off of his son, and stalked back out again with the wide-eyed teenager in tow, not a single word spoken until they were out in the hall, where the yelling started.

Arthur’s mom peered in at him, owlish and apologetic, “Are you okay dear?” The omega asked.

Although still painfully aroused, a good deal of that faltered in the face of his own parents and he sheepishly pulled a sheet over himself. “Y- Yes mum…”

The woman nodded slightly, accepting this answer, and then quietly shut the door.

Arthur sank back into the nest with a loud groan of frustration…

… and an empty feeling that even his largest of toys wasn’t going to be able to fill.


End file.
